


Three Days and Onwards

by betsib



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post BoO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico promised Will to stay in the infirmary for three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days and Onwards

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [midnightinjapan](http://midnightinjapan.tumblr.com/): Nico and his three days in the infirmary with Will. Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://betsib.tumblr.com/), but I figured I could post it here as well. Will be continued.

“How did this happen?” Will asked, looking in disgust at the bright red scratches on Nico’s arms, courtesy of the werewolves. “More importantly, why am I only seeing these now? You should have been here first thing.”

“It’s not lethal, and you had more pressing injuries to take care of,” Nico said, not looking Will in the eyes. Having his arms examined meant they were sitting pretty close, so looking at the floor was a lot easier.

“Fair enough, but it still shouldn’t have taken you this long to get them looked at,” Will said, proceeding to smear something cold over the scratches. “This should take the swelling down.”

“Thanks,” Nico muttered. Will wrapped his arms up in bandages, then left the room and ordered him to rest.

Nico managed to stay still for about an hour. Will had gotten him a secluded bed at the infirmary, so he had been dozing off for a bit, before it suddenly hit him what he had done.

He had told Percy Jackson he used to have a crush on him. In front of his girlfriend. And anyone in camp who cared enough to listen. Nico covered his face and shook his head. He had been riding on the high that people, Jason and Will, actually liked him and wanted him to stay, and for a moment felt invincible. Now, alone in a corner of the infirmary, he almost regretted his moment of insanity.

Almost. Annabeth’s reaction alone made it worth it, and it was a huge weight off his shoulders. Maybe he would be able to talk to Percy like a normal person now. After the embarrassment of that announcement wore off.

At least Jason would be proud of him. And Hazel, who’d come by briefly to say goodbye before leaving for Camp Jupiter, had hugged him and kissed his cheek, assuring him he was her brother no matter what.

Still, thinking about it made Nico uneasy, and just lying around wasn’t going to make anything better. Instead he got on his feet and went to see if Will needed help with anything.

He found Will changing the bandage on Connor Stoll’s arm, and unsurprisingly he gave Nico a stern frown the moment he saw him.

“You. Bed. Now,” he ordered. Connor started laughing.

“Wow. That was direct,” he whistled. “I always figured you for a dinner-and-a-movie kind of person.”

Nico tried his best to hide the fact that he was blushing. “I’m not tired. I came to see if I can do something to help.”

“Not so much going on right now,” Will said. “And you need to rest.”

“I’ve been in my cabin the last few days. I’m fine,” Nico insisted, but one look on Will’s face made it clear he didn’t believe him.

“Being there doesn’t help if you don’t actually sleep,” he pointed out. “Go back. I’ll come check up on you once I get this idiot patched up.”

“Hey!” Connor protested loudly.

“You managed to reopen the wound by pickpocketing the Romans. Don’t think I can’t see the new cut on top of the old one,” Will told him sternly, and Nico sighed as he went back to bed, wishing he had a book or something.

It was a boring fifteen minutes of staring at the wall before Will joined him.

“You should be lying down,” he noted, frowning.

“I told you, I’m not tired.”

“Yes, you are,” Will noted. “You’re so exhausted you can’t sleep. Happens to babies all the time.”

Nico made a face. “I’m not a baby.”

“So you don’t want me to sing you to sleep, then?” Will asked. “I brought my guitar and everything.”

“I…I wouldn’t mind,” Nico said. “I mean, if you have time.”

Will grinned as he sat down by Nico’s bed. “You’re my patient now. If you don’t sleep, I’m not doing my job right.”

For some reason that was a little disappointing, but the fact that Will was actually planning to sing to him easily made up for it. As Will played the first few notes, Nico chuckled.

“Enter Sandman?” he asked. “Really? You sure I won’t melt into a puddle of darkness?”

“I thought it would fit you,” Will grinned. “I take requests.”

“It’s fine,” Nico smiled.

“Then hush, and close your eyes,” Will urged him, then begun to sing.

Nico fell asleep to the soothing sound of Will singing Metallica. He thought the words changed to ancient Greek at some point, but it might have been in his dreams.

***

Nico felt a lot better, if a bit disoriented, when he woke up the following day. Or presumably the following day. During the journey he’d had a tendency to oversleep by a day or two, so he couldn’t be sure until he asked someone.

Nico got up from the bed and stretched, hearing his joints protest. His stomach joined the chorus, announcing how hungry he was. He sat back down to put his shoes on.

“Where are you going?” a voice said behind him, and Nico turned around to see Will walking in. “You owe me another two days.”

So just one night of sleep, then. That was a relief at least. “I’m not running away. I just wanted to go get something to eat.”

“You missed breakfast by a few hours, but I’ll go get you something. It’s lunchtime,” Will said. “You rest.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “The dining pavilion is like ten yards away. I wasn’t planning on shadow traveling,” Nico said. “I’ll be right back afterwards.”

“Fine,” Will sighed. “But I’m coming with you. To keep an eye on you.”

“You don’t trust me at all, do you?”

“Or I’m making excuses to get out of here for a bit,” Will smiled. “I need some fresh air.”

“And I need a shower. And some fresh clothes,” Nico said, wrinkling his nose at himself. “Mind if I stop by my cabin.”

“Not at all. I’ve never been in there,” Will said as they started walking out the infirmary. “What’s it like?”

“Terrible,” NIco scowled. “You wouldn’t happen to know a good interior designer, would you?”

Will laughed at that, a bright melodious laugh. “Oh come on, how bad can it be?”

He changed his tune quickly enough as they entered. “You weren’t kidding,” he said, looking around with an expression of disgust on his face.

“And you said there’s no prejudice against Hades kids,” Nico said. It was meant as a joke, but it came out with more resentment than he had intended. Will frowned.

“I never said that,” he said. “But it doesn’t change the fact that you pushed people away when all they wanted was to be friends with you.”

“Like who?” Nico scoffed.

“Like me,” Will said bitterly.

Nico stared at him, trying to remember what he was talking about. Sure, they had exchanged words when he first came to camp with Bianca, and again after the battle in New York, but trying to be friends… He remembered Will inviting him along to a number of camp activities sometimes when he visited, but Nico had always gotten the feeling Will didn’t actually want him along. And the people around had looked so relieved when Nico declined, he’d figured Will was asking just to be polite to the freak with the skeletons.

“Forget it,” Will sighed. “Go take your shower. I’ll wait.”

***

Nico wished he had had time to buy some new clothes, but at least the orange Camp Half-Blood wasn’t as bad as the Hawaiian shirt he’d burned after the war. Being stuck with only one pair of pants kinda sucked, though. At least he was clean now.

Will was sitting on his bed when Nico came back. He looked completely out of place in the bad-hollywood-vampire-lair-set that was the interior of the Hades cabin. Still, Will Solace was sitting on his bed. Nico tried not make that into something it wasn’t, but he still blushed as he approached.

“No wonder you brood all the time. Your cabin is depressing,” Will said.

“I don’t brood,” Nico tried to defend himself. “And I didn’t even have a cabin before.”

“Right,” Will nodded, brushing off his jeans as he stood up. “Ready to go, or do you want to dry your hair first?”

“It’ll dry on it’s own. Let’s just go,” Nico said.

“No wonder it always looks that way,” Will commented, and Nico decided not to ask him what he meant by that.

Will sat with him at lunch, “to keep an eye on his patient“. Nico noticed that they were getting some odd looks, but most people didn’t seem to care. Having company at lunch was kinda nice„ even if Will kept looking like he wanted to say something.

“We should go for a walk,” Will said when they finished eating. “Just a short one, to stretch our legs before we return to the infirmary.”

“You sure they don’t need your help?”

“It can wait,” Will decided. “All the life-or-death cases were the first two days. It’s just checking up on people and redressing wounds now. If you want something to do I could teach you how it’s done.”

Nico had patched himself up plenty of times, but decided not to mention it. “I would appreciate it,” he said instead. “But I doubt anyone would want me patching them up.”

“There you go again. You’d be surprised how little people care who’s saving their lives as long as they survive,” Will said. “Actually I’m surprised you don’t know that, all things considered.”

“I know. But it doesn’t last long,” Nico said gloomily.

Will was quiet for a while. “Look, I honestly don’t get it. Where is this coming from?”

Nico sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “It’s the small things. Scared glances, whispering, walking around me like I have a ten feet aura of death or something,” he said. It kinda sounded pathetic now that he thought about it. “Look, you’re probably right that I overreacted, but I know I wasn’t imagining all of it. Still, I visited, didn’t I? But after Tartarus I just… I thought I couldn’t bear it.”

Will stopped mid-step. “I’m an idiot,” he announced.

“Okay?” Nico said uncertainly.

“We’re heading back to the infirmary. You should not be out of bed,” Will said, turning around and grabbing his hand to start walking back.

“Wh-what?” Nico spluttered as he was dragged along. “What are you talking about? I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Will said. “Apart from yesterday, have you actually had a moment of rest since you came back from Tartarus?”

“Yes, on the ship,” Nico tried, but Will shook his head.

“While worrying about Percy and Annabeth and the war. Don’t even try,” he said sternly. “And then exhausting yourself bring the statue here. No wonder you were fading away.”

“I’m fine,” Nico said, Will ignored him. Once they reached the infirmary Nico was more or less pushed into bed.

“You stay there. I’ll be right back,” he said, rushing off somewhere. Nico looked after him, not really sure what was going on.

Will came back some time later with a book, some chocolate and the most disgusting medicine Nico had ever been forced to swallow.

“What in Hades name was that?” Nico asked afterwards, making a face at Will, who just gently patted him on the back and handed him chocolate.

“It’ll help stabilize you while you rest.”

“I’m perfectly stable,” Nico frowned. “What about you? Don’t you need to rest? You’re starting to look tired.”

“You’re not turning this around on me,” Will said. “I haven’t run a marathon through Tartarus and across the Atlantic. Besides, you’re pretty much my only patient right now.”

“Let me guess. Your siblings took the load off you so you can rest,” Nico said. “But you’re too stubborn to do it.”

“Pot. Kettle. Black,” Will said, smiling slightly before his expression turned serious. “I’m sorry about getting mad at you before. I mean, I still think I was right, but it wasn’t the time or place.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Such a heartfelt apology. I’m touched, truly.”

"You should be," Will smiled, reaching out to place a hand on Nico’s shoulder. "Relax.”

"I am relaxed."

"Then you have the tensest shoulders I’ve ever seen," Will frowned. "Turn around."

"What are you going to do?" Nico asked, a little afraid. “I’m… not too fond of people touching me.”

"Don’t worry, I’m just going to help you relax. Medical practice," Will said. "It’ll probably hurt like hell, though."

He sat behind Nico and placed on hand on each shoulder. Nico was glad he couldn’t see his face, though he could probably feel his embarrassment through touch.

"Just relax" Will urged him, way closer to his ear than Nico expected. Then he started moving his hands, slowly but firmly massaging his shoulders. Nico couldn’t help the whimper escaping his lips. Will had been right. It really hurt.

"It wouldn’t hurt so much if you took better care of yourself," Will said sternly. "Next time you might even enjoy it."

"Next time?" Nico asked, right before making the most pathetic sound ever. The worst part was that, despite the pain, it wasn’t completely unpleasant.

"You’re my patient now," Will said, sounding smug.

"Maybe I should get a new doctor," Nico muttered. Will’s hands stilled for a second, then squeezed harder than he had before, causing Nico to gasp.

"You’re hurting my feelings," he said. His tone was light, but Nico suspected he was at least partly serious.

"I doubt anyone else would want me as their patient anyway," Nico said, and Will squeezed him hard again.

"What did I say about brooding?” he scolded, before clapping Nico’s back few times and moving to sit beside him instead. Nico’s shoulders felt strangely cold without Will’s hands on them, but at least he wasn’t being kneaded like dough anymore.

“Feel better?” he asked, and Nico experimentally rolled his shoulders a bit.

“I’m sore, but yeah, a bit,” he admitted, and was rewarded with a bright grin.

***

On Will’s insistence, Nico spent the rest of the day in bed, reading the book he had been given. Will came by to talk every now and again, but mostly Nico was alone. He did have one more visitor, though.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Jason grinned as he walked through the door. His glasses were a bit askew again.

“Here to check up on me?” Nico asked. “I’m fine, it’s just Will who insists I stay here and rest.”

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Jason sat as he sat down by Nico’s bedside. “I heard about what happened with Percy. That can’t have been easy.”

“Actually it wasn’t that hard,” Nico shrugged, deciding not to mention the minor panic attack he’s had afterwards.

“So you and Will, huh?” Jason asked with a smile.

“There’s nothing going on between Will and me,” Nico said.

“Oh,” Jason said, looking a bit disappointed. “Does he know that? When we talked about you yesterday it sure seemed like…”

“Wait,” Nico interrupted. “You were talking to Will… about me?”

“Sure. I came to check up on you but you were asleep,” Jason said. “He wanted to know about your likes and dislikes and whatnot. I couldn’t exactly tell him much, but I got the impression he’s interested.”

“Oh,” Nico said, trying to digest that. Sure it seemed like it sometimes, but Will had other reasons to ask about him. Medical reasons.

“Are you sure you’re not interested back?” Jason asked, looking at him curiously over the rims of his glasses. “I’m not trying to set you up or anything, but Will’s a good guy.”

“I… I doubt he likes me like that,” Nico said, not sure if he was trying to convince Jason or himself. “And I’ve been back less than a week. We don’t really know each other.”

Jason smiled. “You would if you made an effort. If you want to.”

Nico didn’t really know how to answer that.

Falling asleep was even harder that night, even though Will came to sing for him again. Or maybe that’s why. Nico was far too aware of his presence to relax properly. Will either didn’t notice or just didn’t comment on it, for once.

***

“Did you seriously finish the book already?” Will asked the following morning, sounding impressed, then his eyes narrowed. “You didn’t stay up to read it after I left, did you?”

“I woke up early. Clovis was interrupting my dreams again,” Nico shrugged.

“Clovis?” Will asked, sounding surprised.

“He dreams very loudly. Pulls me off track sometimes,” Nico said. “It’s funny. I don’t think I’ve ever spoken to him while awake.”

“You were dream-travelling,” Will said, frowning. “I specifically told you to rest.”  
“It’s more restful than the nightmares,” Nico said. “Besides, it wasn’t really on purpose.”

Will shook his head, sighing. “I’ll have to get you something to help you sleep,” he said, then got up from his place by Nico’s bed. “I’ll pick you up another book at the same time.”

He disappeared out the door, and Nico was left alone again with nothing to do. He managed maybe ten minutes before getting on his feet and going to explore the infirmary. He had way to much energy to lie around. Will would probably scold him, but he always seemed to be doing that anyway so why not?

The place was surprisingly empty so soon after a war, but Nico supposed most of the injured had already been healed enough to be left under their siblings care. The once who hadn’t had already passed away by now. Some Apollo kinds were still running around, tending to patients coming in for check ups.

Nico wasn’t trying to hide, but it took a while before anyone noticed him. A girl from the Apollo cabin whose name Nico didn’t know stopped mid-stride to look at him.

“You should be in bed,” she said. “Will said so.”

“I’ve been in bed for two days,” Nico said. “I’m bored out of my mind. Can I help with something?”

She quickly shook her head. “No. No, it’s okay. Please go back to your room. Will will be back soon.”

She hurried away, and Nico was left to wonder if it was him or Will she was afraid of. With a sigh he did as she asked and went back to his room.

“You didn’t stay in bed,” Will accused him as he walked through the door a few minutes later. Nico gave an exasperated sigh.

“I’m fine. A short walk is not going to kill me, but lying still doing nothing might,” he said.

“Nobody has ever died of boredom.”

“Then I’m going to be the first,” Nico said. “Unless you can cure me.”

“I might be able to do that,” Will said, smiling widely as he reached out to take Nico’s hand, then he frowned. “How are you feeling? And don’t say ‘fine’.”

Nico tried taking his hand back, but Will had a steady grip. “I…I feel jittery,” Nico tried. “I’m bored. I don’t want to sit still.”

“Your pulse is way too fast, and I don’t mean in a fun, excited way,” Will said, searching his bag with one hand. “I was going to give this to you tonight, but you could use a dose now to calm yourself down. I’d rather you didn’t get a heart attack.”

“That would be a lame way to die, after everything,” Nico nodded, obediently drinking the dose of transparent liquid that Will gave him. He didn’t feel much different.

“I suspect it’s because of the pace you’ve been going for weeks,” Will said. “That may be why resting is difficult for you.”

Nico scowled. “You’re saying I have PTSD?”

“Don’t we all?” Will smiled. “Still, not many have been through what you have, or the way you have. I’m not sure what’s going to happen, to be honest. I’d like to keep an eye on you even after you leave.”

“You’re still letting me go tomorrow?”

“Unless things get worse. You’ll have to come for daily check-ups, though.”

“I guess that would be okay,” Nico sighed, suspecting whatever he had drunk was starting to take effect. He felt calmer, sleepy even. Will chuckled as he yawned.

“You really are a handful,” he said, and Nico felt his arm settle around his shoulders, letting him lean on him. Nico was getting too tired to pull away. He didn’t particularly want to, either.

“I didn’t mean to put you to sleep, you know,” Will said softly, pulling him a little closer. “You must have been more tired than I thought.”

“Mmm,” Nico mumbled sleepily, then gave a noise of protest as Will moved away to let him lie down on the bed.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Will said close by, but Nico’s eyelids were far too heavy to look. Then Will took his hand and softly started to sing. Nico smiled, letting himself drift away, knowing that Will would anchor him.

***

The following morning when Will came to check up on him Nico was already out of bed, feeling better than he had in a long time.

“It’s been three days,” Nico said. “Am I free to go?”

“Can’t wait to get out of here, huh?” Will said. “Tell me you’re going to miss me at least.”

Nico frowned. “What are you talking about? It’s not like I’m leaving camp.”

“It was a joke, Skull Kid,” Will grinned. “So what are your plans on your first day of freedom?”

“I need new clothes,” Nico said, making a face at his orange T-shirt.

“No shadow-travel, and no death magic for a month at least,” Will said sternly. “Doctor’s orders.”

Nico groaned. “Can I at least summon Jules-Albert?”

“No, but I could drive you,” Will offered. “If you haven’t grown tired of me, that is.”

“You have a licence?”

“Yup, for a while now,” he said. “I even have a car, providing the Hermes cabin haven’t stolen it again.”

“That… that would be great. Thank you,” Nico said, and Will beamed at him.

“Let me just go get my keys.”

Nico looked after him with a smile. Maybe he had a chance, after all.


End file.
